Frightingly Similar
by DarthAbby
Summary: Leia, Luke, Han, and Chewie decide to watch a movie. When the plotline turns out to be creepily similar to their lives, outburts of angry yelling during the movie begin. Oneshot, just for laughs.


Okay, okay, I know, I should be working on one of my multi-chapter stories, but I read a couple of stories today that really got the wheels turning and I just wanted to get this out of my head so that it wouldn't keep spinning around at all hours of the morning. So, Enjoy!

**This takes place between The New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back.**

**Also, I haven't actually seen the movie (that Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewie are watching) since it came out, so some things might be wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you see the 'dis' in 'disclaimer'? Because it means that I don't own anything here except the plotline (I hope…)**

**000**

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was tired of the long, tedious meeting she had to attend since she was one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. She half-wished to be just a pilot, flying off to save the day, like the newest hero of the rebellion, Luke Skywalker.

"Leia?"

"Huh?" Leia looked up from the datapad she had been studying, without really seeing the screen. _Speak of the devil._ Luke stood in the doorway, looking at her with concern.

"The meeting ended a while ago, Leia. Are you okay?"

"Yes." She sighed. It was an automatic answer to the hated question. But it hurt to lie to sweet, young Luke. "No. I'm tired of this, of all the fighting. I just want to forget about it all sometimes, if only for an hour or so."

Luke grinned. "Only an hour or so, you say? I think that can be arranged." Luke grabbed her arm and steered her to a small, dark room where Han and Chewie were sitting impatiently.

"So _that's_ what took you so long. Fetching the wonderful Princess were you?" Han grumbled.

"Shut it, Han." Leia snapped. She was in no mood to deal with the smuggler's snappy attitude. Luke directed her to sit down next to Chewbacca and then put a silver disk into a whirring machine. "What are we doing?"

"A new movie just came out, it sounded pretty good, so Han decided to rent it. I thought you might like to watch it with us." Luke explained as he sat down on the other side of Leia. The movie started and they watched in silence for a little bit, until…

"Oh, come on!" Luke said, clearly peeved.

"What, kid?"

"A farm boy finds an important clue as to who is father is, then when his uncle is killed he runs off with the local hermit/crazy old man to learn to be a great warrior like his father before him? Are they trying to put a medieval spin on my life or something?" Luke shook his head in disgust and they continued watching quietly for a little bit more, until…

"Really? _Really?_ That is just sad, it's like they can't come up with a decent plot!" Leia grumbled.

"What now, Your Worshipfulness?"

"The farm-boy-turned-warrior goes off with the old man and a wanted criminal to rescue a woman who has fallen into the hand of the Empire and who happens to be an important member of the rebels against the Emperor? And while they're rescuing her, the old man dies? This is sounding _so _familiar!" Leia said with obvious distaste in her voice. They continued watching until…

"Well, now, that just sucks!" Han glowered. "The crimal-ish guy tries to run from the up-coming battle, but he decides to stay and helps the farm boy/warrior and the rest of the rebels defeat the Empire's new deadly weapon? This move is one giant rip-off!"

"I agree." Leia said as the credits started rolling.

"Me too." Luke stated flatly as he retrieved the disc from the machine.

"Rrrwarrg!" Chewie whined in agreement as well.

"What's this movie called again? I want to know so that I can avoid it!" Leia groaned. Luke glanced at the box for the disc.

"It's called '_Eragon_', and it's based off the fist book in the series '_The Inheritance Cycle_' by Christopher Paolini"

000

**So did anyone guess what the movie was before Luke revealed the title? I actually have nothing against the Inheritance books, it's just that the movie-version of 'Eragon' sucked bantha poodoo! But, if you decide to see the movie, see it before you read the books. I've heard that it's not as bad if you haven't read the books yet.**


End file.
